Mark Gantt
|birthplace = Stockton, California |family = Brianne Davis |yearsactive = 1997-present }} Mark Willingham Gantt IV is an American actor best known for his role as Neal Bannen in the Streamy Award winning series The Bannen Way. Biography Gantt was born on December 10, 1968, in Stockton, California. Little is known about Gantt's past, including the names of his family members, where he went to school, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he studied acting at the Beverly Hills Playset and got his first job in the entertainment industry at an art department, creating props and production sets for commercials. Gantt got his first on-screen role in 1997, when he was cast as a rookie cop in the dramatic sci-fi film Volcano. Gantt earned his first major recurring role in 2010, when he was cast as con-man Neal Bannen in the streaming series The Bannen Way. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Guild, Major Crimes, Whoa!, American Horror Story, Foe, Psychophonia, The Night Visitor 2: Heather's Story, Alias, The Shield, Dexter, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Gantt portrayed Detective Alex Russ in the Season Thirteen episode "Lucky Strikes". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Lucky Strikes" (2017) TV episode - Detective Alex Russ *Escaping Dad (2017) - Jason *The Arrangement - 3 episodes (2017) - Adam Westfeldt *The Night Visitor 2: Heather's Story (2016) - Randy *Psychophonia (2016) - Rudger *Barely Famous (2016) - Unknown Character *Foe (2016) - Johan Meyer *American Horror Story (2015) - EMT Worker *The Program (2015) - James *Lifeline (2015) - Mr. Cushing *Hidden in the Woods (2014) - Paul *Major Crimes (2014) - Ryan Brooks *Bluff - 6 episodes (2013-2014) - Nick Weston *The Night Visitor (2013) - Randy *D-TEC: Pilot (2013) - Detective Dobbs *The Inn - 10 episodes (2013) - Jeffrey *Whoa! (2013) - Corey Neiman *Meridian (2012) - Blake Royce *Among Friends (2012) - First AD *Oishi High School Battle - 2 episodes (2012) - Principal Dave *Sound Advice (2012) - Marco *Once Upon - 4 episodes (2011) - Marcus *Dexter (2011) - Mills *The Guild - 4 episodes (2011) - Chet Grunwald *Leap Year (2011) - Sergei Lenov *Fleshlightning (2011) - Porn Director *The Temp Life - 2 episodes (2010) - Thomas Clancy *The Bannen Way - 16 episodes (2010) - Neal Bannen *Taken by Force (2010) - Stark *First Strike (2009) - Caged Man *Paradise Hills (2007) - Repairman *Small Jeans (2007) - Boyfriend *What About Brian (2006) - Bartender *The Shield (2006) - Bar Owner *Devil's Highway (2005) - Vanni *Alias (2005) - Balfour *Pura Lengua (2005) - Officer Jamenson *Unscripted (2005) - Actor in Class (uncredited) *29 and Holding (2004) - Claude *Don't Sing (2004) - Boyfriend *Object of Affection (2003) - Man *Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) - Longshoreman (uncredited) *Reach Out (2003) - Lou *Without a Trace (2003) - Bartender *Good for Nothing (2002) - Christian Van Dien *Seoul Mates (2002) - Lou Fort *Days of Our Lives (2002) - Officer Mills *Ocean's Eleven (2001) - Bartender *The Hollywood Sign (2001) - Party Boy *Arrest & Trial (2001) - Donald Newberry *Straight Right (2000) - Fila Man *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2000) - Demon *Volcano (1997) - Rookie Cop (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors